1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digitizer for converting analog audio signals into digital signals for recording on a video tape of a video cassette recorder.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exists today on the market digital audio tape recorders having a cassette which is different from the conventional audio cassette, and the main purpose of which is to record music numerically. The music information is transformed into a binary code similar to that utilized in computers. It is this code that is registered on the magnetic tape. During playback, the device will decode the information and resynthesize the music with the quality of the music remaining in the same quality as in its original state.